


4'11

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is 4'11, Established Relationship, M/M, phil is his usual giant self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: Dan is baby.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 88





	4'11

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allieisgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allieisgay/gifts).



> happy birthday ALLIE!!!!!!! <3

Phil’s learnt to not call Dan cute, adorable— anything he takes as a personal attack on his stature. 

Eleven years and it still sometimes slips out, because Phil is only human and he can’t help but say what he sees. Dan is cute and adorable, in a way that has nothing to do with the fact he’s only 4’11. 

It’s a bit of a funny story really, one Phil takes great joy in telling. Dan claims he never thought it’d go further than a few Skype calls, so angling the camera in the right way and telling Phil he was actually 6’1 was fine— actually. 

Phil will never forget the day, how he initially thought Dan had decided against showing but then he felt a gentle tap to the back of his elbow. He’d turned around, and he’d absolutely lost it— complete hysterics in a busy station. But then he’d swept Dan into a massive hug, and honestly he hadn’t really let go since. 

People think Phil’s bad posture if just from his general lack of knowing how to stand like a normal human being, but it’s actually from the eleven years of bending down to kiss Dan. Dan who refuses Phil’s idea of sitting down to kiss, because that would be admitting defeat— or something.

It causes problems, sometimes. Like how he’s been asked at least twice if Dan is his son, _sir, why are you letting your infant child try to buy a drink?_

And sometimes they get separated in public, Phil getting distracted by a window display of weird shit and losing Dan in a busy crowd. But it’s fine, they always find each other again and Phil vows to never again wander off to look at animated robot crabs— but he will.

It definitely causes problems when Phil uses his height to his advantage, when a Dan VS Phil turns into Phil holding the prize right up above his head. Dan’s climbed him approximately twice, snatched it off him. It never gets included in the final footage—partly because Phil finds it a bit hot, and they always end up doing something that’d definitely take away their monetisation. 

Today he’s trying to be helpful, though. Today there is absolutely no need for Dan’s _mouth._

“Fuck off, I can reach it.” He’s rummaging around for something, stood up on his tip-toes— all the determination in the world. 

“Daniel.” Phil sighs, bops him on the head with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Stop being so stubborn for once, you’re going to pull your shoulder out of its socket. Wanna go to A&E for being short?”

  
  
“You’re such a tall bastard.” 

"I know.” Phil slips his hands around Dan’s waist, bodily lifts him up like they’re in the middle of a ballroom dance competition.

“Did you just—“

“Yes.”

  
  
“You know i’m going to murder you for this, yeah?” Dan asks, and it’s not that scary in all honesty— not when Phil’s still holding him up at least a foot from the ground. 

“Just grab what you need to grab and say thank you.” Phil kisses the nape of his neck, just because he can— just because he loves Dan even through all these threats of murder. 

Dan just huffs, pulls the spare charger out of the cupboard. “You can put me down now.”

  
  
“Aww.” Phil whines. “But I like holding you.”

“Carry me to the bedroom or put me down.” 

So Phil carries him to bed, a place where all height based issues have been thoroughly resolved.


End file.
